


"I made a promise to get over you and then I broke it"

by prost_girl



Category: My Mother and Other Strangers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: “Rose. I’ve wanted to tell you all through lunch. I was ambushed by your sister. That’s why I brought Tillie along. I didn’t want Vera to get the wrong idea and instead…”
“Stop! Please, please don’t tell me that. I thought I was over you. I made a promise to get over you and then I broke it and then I thought I’d been saved despite myself and now… now I’m lost again”
I have fallen in love with this doomed ship way too much





	

_“Rose. I’ve wanted to tell you all through lunch. I was ambushed by your sister. That’s why I brought Tillie along. I didn’t want Vera to get the wrong idea and instead…”_

_“Stop! Please, please don’t tell me that. I thought I was over you. I made a promise to get over you and then I broke it and then I thought I’d been saved despite myself and now… now I’m lost again”_

 

When Rose Coyne kissed Captain Ronald Dreyfuss, she knew she was past the point of no return. She knew, in that moment, that she was gone. Never before had Rose felt a desire to be unfaithful to Michael. Her poor, dear Michael. Once Heathcliff, now Edgar Linton. She honestly thought she was over him, but then Vera turned up. With the arrival of her tragic, beautiful younger sister, Rose knew she loved the Captain. Well, it wasn't the arrival of Vera, so much as Vera flirting with Dreyfuss. When she saw that, a wave of jealousy rippled through Rose. They way she looked at him drove Rose insane. When he told her that he'd brought the lovely Lieutenant Tillie Zeigler with him so Vera wouldn't get the wrong impression, well. Rose melted. 

She had promised herself she was over him. She was a married woman, for god's sake. A happily married woman. Happily married women are not meant to fall in love with dashing United States Air Force Captains. When Vera arrived, she'd wanted Captain Dreyfuss to fall head over heels in love with her. She wanted him not to love her anymore, so she could get over him. So she could keep her promise to herself. Rose had no idea quite when she’d fallen for Captain Dreyfuss. Perhaps when he’d help get the ban on servicemen in the bar lifted, or when he’d given them some petrol so she and Michael could visit their daughter in hospital when she was suffering from scarlet fever. Maybe it was when he’d offered to have a Christmas party for all of Moybeg’s children in one of the hangars at the Airfield. She didn’t know, and she didn’t want to know. All she knew was that she was in love with him and he was in love with her, which was inconvenient. 

Captain Ronald Dreyfuss wasn’t the type of man to go for married women. That is, until he met Rose Coyne. She captivated him, the thought of her held him hostage. When he got the occasional quiet moment, he would think of her. He’d think of her. Her kind eyes, her welcoming smile, her refined but soft voice. The thought of her kept him happy. He never let on, of course. Not even to Lieutenant Zeigler. When he was cornered by Vera, he reluctantly accepted the lunch invitation, just so he could see Rose again. When he met Rose at the School to discuss a Christmas party for the children of Moybeg, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Hearing Rose say that she was lost in him made his heart sing. 

He didn’t know when he’d fallen in love with her. All he knew was that he was utterly and completely in love with her and he hoped he would be for a very long time. Ron Dreyfuss had never been in love before, not properly, and he was enjoying it immensely. Even if Rose was married and unattainable. He would love from a distance.


End file.
